I'm just a kid  and life is a nightmare
by marie.soledad
Summary: Sirius Kindheit und frühe Jugend bei seiner grausamen Reinblutfamilie. Er wird provoziert, seine Erinnerungen preiszugeben, worauf sich die allgemeine Sicht auf den unbeliebten zwölfjährigen "Schwarzmagier" rapide ändert. Warnungen: Kindesmisshandlung


I'm just a kid - and life is a nightmare

Der zweite Jahrgang der Gryffindors strömte mit allen anderen Schülern zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Ihnen folgte mit etwas Abstand Sirius Black. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und war offenbar in Gedanken ganz woanders.

Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass die restlichen Zweitklässler keine Notiz von ihm nahmen. Er umklammerte ein dickes, altes Buch mit fleckigem, hellbraunem Umschlag. Seine schräg geschnittenen Stirnfransen verdeckten wie immer sein halbes Gesicht.

Ohne den Blick zu heben oder das Buch loszulassen, setzte er sich ziemlich ans Ende des Gryffindor-Haustisches, zwischen zwei ihm nur vom Sehen bekannte Fünftklässler. Achtsam lehnte er den Wälzer an die Tischplatte und tat sich etwas Essen auf.

Vorsichtig darauf achtend, dass seine Finger sauber waren, schlug er das Buch auf und schob sich nebenbei einen Löffel Kartoffelpüree in den Mund. Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass er nicht mitbekam, was sich auf seinem Teller befand.

Mit den Fingerspitzen durchblätterte er das Buch auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Seite, immer darauf bedacht, keines der dünnen Blätter einzureißen.

"He Black! Hast du das Buch von deiner Liebsten bekommen oder was?", tönte es plötzlich über den Tisch. Sirius fuhr zusammen. "Es ist aus der Bibliothek", antwortete er gleichmütig.

"Ach, hast dich in die alte Pince verschaut, hä?", spottete Potter weiter. "Nein", antwortete Sirius ruhig. Er wusste, dass der Junge nur versuchte, ihn zu reizen.

"Dann ist es wahrscheinlich ein gefährliches schwarzmagisches Buch von seiner ehrwürdigen Familie!", schrie Allan Chester.

Nun fuhr Sirius auf. "Wie kannst du es wagen!", fauchte er.

"Voll ins Schwarze, würd ich ma' sage'", meldete sich ein anderer von Sirius Mitschülern, Olgren Eyre, mit seinem breiten irischen Dialekt ein. "Haben wir etwa deine Familie beleidigt, Kleiner?", stichelte Potter wieder. Dass er einen Kopf kleiner war als der Angesprochene, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

"Nein, das Buch", sagte Sirius kalt. Er beschloss, sie zu ignorieren.

"Oooooooch, seh' doch mal, gleich beginn' er z'heul'n! Sei' doch nich' so g'mein! Armer, armer Sirilein", drang Eyres Stimme noch in seine Gedanken, doch er zwang sich, nicht zu reagieren.

Die anderen spotteten noch eine Weile, aber da der Junge nicht mehr reagierte, wurde es ihnen bald langweilig und sie wandten sich anderen Themen zu. Den Mädchen ein paar Plätze weiter, zum Beispiel.

Sirius schnaube nur bei dem Gedanken daran und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch. Er merkte nicht, wie einer der Fünftklässler ihm über die Schulter spähte und mitlas.

"HE LEUTE, SEHT EUCH DAS AN!", rief plötzlich jemand direkt neben ihm. Sirius fuhr hoch und knallte mit seinem Kopf gegen das Kinn des Älteren. "Schulligung", murmelte er und wollte sich wieder hinuntersinken lassen, aber der andere griff nach dem Buch.

"He, das ist meins!", rief er empört. "Ich nehm's dir schon nicht weg", grinste sein Gegenüber, Adrian Kirby, erinnerte sich Sirius.

Dann richtete sich Kirby auf und schrie quer über den Tisch: "He Will! Schau dir mal diesen Zauber an! Dieser Zweitklässler will tatsächlich einen Lyonlomniskus ausführen!" "Was?", lachte ein schwarzer Junge.

"Ahaaa! Wusst ichs doch!", fauchte Potter. "Wahrscheinlich gefährlich, der Zauber, oder? Und natürlich schwärzeste, verbotene Magie!" "Was denn sonst? Er ist ein Black!", wurde er von Chester unterstützt.

Diese lautstarke Unterhaltung war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. In der Großen Halle war es verhältnismäßig leise geworden. Eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Potter und Black war immer sehenswert. Die Betroffenen ignorierten jedoch die Beachtung, die ihnen zuteil wurde.

"Hör ma'" erklärte Will. "Den Zauber kannste nich richtg ausführen, das kann von allen Anwesendn höchsns Dumbledore un' vielleich McGonagall. Sirius lächelte leicht. "Ich weiß", erklärte er gelassen.

"Was ist jetzt mit dem Zauber? Ihr scheint ihn ja zu kennen!", fragte Potter misstrauisch.

"Du hast Black ganz schön unrecht getan! Erstens ist der Zauber erlaubt, nur nich sehr verbreitet, zweitens ungefährlich und drittens höchste weiße Magie!", erklärte Will ernsthaft.

"Wofür ist er gut?", wollte Potter sichtlich interessiert wissen.

"Der Lyonlomniskus is'n Erinnerungszauber. Das heiß', er zeig' Erinnerungen. Das schwierigste is, die Erinnerungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ansonsten zeig' der Zauber wahllos Bilder aus der Vergangenheit des Zaubrers, während dieser bewusstlos is", ratterte Will im Lehrerton herunter.

"Und was will der Black dann damit?", spöttelte Potter.

"Das hab ich ihn auch gerade gefragt", grinste Bill und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu, der die Diskussion denkbar unbeeindruckt verfolgt hatte.

Der Hauch eines Lächelns überflog nun sein ernstes Gesicht. "Ich weiß, dass ich den Zauber nicht schaffe", erklärte er seelenruhig. "Aber er war der einzige weiße Zauber, den ich gefunden hab, der über den Körper abläuft und nicht über den Zauberstab und gleichzeitig ungefährlich ist. Ich werde ihn wahrscheinlich nachher im Schlafsaal ausprobieren. Wenn man ihn nicht unter Kontrolle kriegt, wird man ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bewusstlos, steht in dem Buch. Das müsste sich bis Unterrichtsbeginn ausgehen."

Er wurde plötzlich wieder volkommen ernst, wie meistens. "Ich hab mein Leben lang nur schwarze Magie am Körper zu spüren bekommen. Ich möchte wissen, wie sich weiße Magie am Körper anfühlt. Betrachte es als Experiment. Wie gesagt, der Zauber ist ungefährlich und legal." Sirius schien nun leicht nervös.

"Dass Black 'nen Vogel hat, wussten wir. Aber dass er so groß ist, überrascht sogar mich!", gröhlte Potter. Schallendes Gelächter belohnte ihn.

"He, darf ich das ansehen? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie der Zauber aussieht!", fragte Kirby gespannt.

"Du darfst nicht in unseren Schlafsaal", antwortete Sirius schroff.

"Komm schon, führ ihn doch hier in der Halle aus!"

"Ich denk nicht dran. Es sind meine Erinnerungen."

"Du willst doch immer, dass wir dir vertrauen, aber dazu müssen wir was über dich wissen", beschwor ihn Chester sensationshungrig.

"Das werdet ihr ohnehin nie", lächelte Sirius leicht.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er was zu verstecken! Black eben. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele verbotene Zauber der schon durchgeführt hat!", schnaubte Potter abfällig.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!", fauchte Sirius wieder.

"Beweis uns doch's Gegenteil! Aber war', dazu biste z'feig", schloss sich Eyre ihm an.

Sirius sah ihn nur abfällig an und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

"Ach was, der will nur seine und die Missetaten seiner Familie vertuschen!", fauchte Potter angewiedert.

Sirius fuhr herum. "DAS REICHT!", sagte er scharf. "Ich werde den Zauber hier ausführen, wenn ihr euch dann besser fühlt. Es sind einige Dinge dabei, die ich keinen von euch jemals wissen lassen wollte. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch in eurer überheblichen Arroganz nicht zu gut seid, das anzusehen!"

"Ein BLACK spricht zu uns von Arroganz! Tztz" flüsterte Potter Chester zu, aber trotzdem hörte es die ganze Halle.

"Glaub mir, ich erkenne maßlose Arroganz, wenn ich sie sehe!" Sirius Stimme war voller Sarkasmus.

Er räumte den Tisch vor sich frei und sah wieder in das Buch. Für eine Minute schloss er die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Dann hob er die Hände und rief: "Lyonlomnis!"

Zwischen Sirius' Händen erstrahlte ein gleißendes Licht, welches immer größer wurde. Er zog seine Hände langsam auseinander und formte so das Licht mit ihnen zu einer Kugel.

Jedes Auge in der verstummten Halle war auf ihn gerichtet, aber die Lehrer schienen nicht daran zu denken, dass sie eingreifen könnten.

Immer weiter dehnte sich die Kugel aus, bis sie den gesamten Bereich vor Sirius einhüllte, wobei sie den Tisch einfach durchdrang.

Dann erschien ein überlebensgroßes Abbild von Sirius, wie er im Moment dasaß, mit einem seligen Lächeln im vor Anstrengung schweißüberströmten Gesicht. Dann sackte er plötzlich zusammen und die Kugel schwebte aus seinen Händen mehrere Meter in die Höhe.

Plötzlich entstanden Bilder in der Kugel. Sirius, der etwa fünf Jahre alt sein mochte, stand in einem sehr düsteren Raum vor einem wütend aussehenden Mann. „Sirius Black, diese Lektion musst du lernen! Unser Zaubererblut ist reiner als das von diesen minderwertigen und dummen Muggeln oder denen, die sich mit ihnen gemischt haben. Ich will NIE WIEDER sehen, wie du mit einem von ihnen auch nur sprichst, geschweige denn spielst!", sagte der Mann mit gefährlicher Ruhe.

„Aber Vater", ertönte Sirius helle Stimme. „Sie sind nicht dumm, als ich mit ihnen gespielt habe waren sie sehr klug und nett. Außerdem hat sich eines verletzt und sein Blut sah genau so aus wie meins!"

„Du magst es nicht auf den ersten Blick sehen, aber sie sind minderwertige Lebewesen!", fauchte sein Vater.

„Nein, Mike ist mein Freund", begehrte Sirius auf.

„Dann lernst du deine Lektion eben auf die harte Tour", knurrte sein Vater und hob den Zauberstab.

Ehe der kleine Sirius realisieren konnte, was vor sich ging, flog er schon durch einen schwarzmagischen Spruch durch die Luft und knallte hart gegen die Wand. Er schrie auf vor Schmerzen, doch seinen Vater ließ das kalt. Er wirbelte den Zauberstab herum und Sirius wurde gegen eine andere Wand geworfen, dann gegen eine andere und wieder gegen die Erste.

Irgendwann schrie er nur noch durchgehend vor Schmerzen und Angst. Dann ließ ihn sein Vater ganz plötzlich zu Boden fallen und schritt auf den weinenden Jungen zu.

„Hast du jetzt verstanden, was ich von dir will?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir weh tun so viel du willst, aber meine Freunde sind meine Freunde. Und ihr Blut hat die selbe Farbe", sagte Sirius schwach und mit vom Schreien heiserer Stimme.

Sein Vater fauchte nur wie eine wütende Katze und ließ ihn weiter durch die Luft fliegen. Eine Ewigkeit schien das so zu gehen, bis der Junge schließlich hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand knallte und bewusstlos zusammensackte.

Gleichgültig ließ sein Vater ihn zu Boden plumpsen wie einen nassen Sack, wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Nächste Erinnerung.

Der etwa neunjährige Sirius schlich sich in Muggelklamotten aus dem Haus und eilte zu einem Spielplatz. Dort wartete ein offensichtlicher Muggeljunge auf ihn. „Hey Mark", grinste Sirius. „'terre 'terre", grüßte Mark zurück.

Dann gingen die Jungen schwatzend und lachend die Straße entlang. Irgendwann verschwanden sie in einem normalen Haus.

„Hi Mum!", rief Mark in die Küche. „Guten Tag Mrs. Gardener", fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu. „Hallo Jungs", tönte eine freundliche Frauenstimme aus dem Raum zurück.

Die beiden gingen nach oben und schlichen in ein Zimmer. „Hier müsste es sein", flüsterte Mark und suchte irgendetwas unter dem Bett. Dann hielt er stolz ein Pornoheft hoch. Sirius grinste.

Rasch schlichen sie in das Nebenzimmer und ließen sich lachend auf den Boden fallen. Beim Durchblättern des Heftes kicherten sie nur noch. Schließlich stand Sirius auf und holte einen Kugelschreiber, worauf sie begannen, die Damen mit Intimpiercings, Bärten und Warzen zu verzieren. Sie bekamen sich gar nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

Ein kurzer Zeitsprung, dann rief Marks Mutter von unten: „Abendessen!"

Die Jungen eilten nach unten und Sirius verabschiedete sich höflich von Mrs. Gardener und kumpelhaft von Mark.

Wenige Minuten später ging er durch eine protzige, schwarz angestrichene Haustüre und fand sich in einer großen dunklen Halle wieder. Dort erwartete ihn schon sein wütender Vater.

„Schon wieder diese verdammte Muggelbrut!", zischte er. Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er Sirius wieder durch die Luft fliegen. Doch diesmal schrie der nicht, sondern schwieg mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach", fauchte sein Vater. „Das lässt dich schon kalt, ja? Dann ziehe ich eben andere Seiten auf!" Er ließ Sirius fallen und griff hart nach seiner Schulter. Der große Mann schob seinen Sohn rücksichtslos vor sich her in Richtung Keller. Als sie dort angelangt waren, stieß er ihn in einen kleinen Raum.

Verdutzt blickte der Junge sich um, der Raum schien leer, doch die Hälfte lag im Schatten. Da schnappte der Vater seine Arme, zog ihn in den Schatten und zurrte die Handschellen, die dort an einer von der Decke hängenden Kette befestigt waren, um seine Handgelenke. Sirius konnte

noch normal stehen, die Arme hinter dem Rücken etwas hochgezogen. Dann wurde sein T-Shirt zerrissen.

Besorgt sah er seinen Vater an, doch dessen Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske. Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er die Ketten ganz plötzlich nach oben rasseln, so dass die Arme des Jungen hochgezogen wurden und er gerade noch auf den Zehenspitzen stand.

Dann wurde er umgedreht, so dass er seinem Vater den Rücken zukehrte. Bevor er den Kopf herumdrehen konnte, klatschte ein harter Schlag mit der Peitsche, die der Mann plötzlich in der Hand hielt, auf seinen Rücken.

Sirius zuckte zusammen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Immer wieder schlug der Vater zu, grob und rücksichtslos zerrte er ihn zurück in die richtige Position, wenn die Ketten sich etwas drehten.

Irgendwann begann Sirius zu wimmern, rote Striemen, manche aufgeplatzt, bedeckten seinen Rücken und etwas Blut floss hinab.

Sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt und vor Schmerz verzerrt. Er hatte sich die Lippen aufgebissen, um nicht zu schreien. Doch sein Vater kannte keine Gnade.

Irgendwann gaben die Beine des schwarzhaarigen Jungens nach und unter einem schmerzhaften Aufstöhnen ruckte sein ganzes Gewicht an seinen Armen.

Seine Augen waren vernebelt, er schien kaum mehr etwas wahrzunehmen, flüchtete nach innen, wo ihm keiner weh tun konnte.

Als er kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war, hörte sein Vater auf. „Ich hoffe, dass ich nie mehr miterleben muss, wie du dich mit dieser Brut abgibst!", gab dieser nur noch abfällig von sich, löste die Ketten und wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Tür ließ er offen, irgendwann würde Sirius schon nach oben kommen. Der zu Boden gefallene Junge blieb einfach liegen und sank in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit.

Wieder eine neue Erinnerung.

„Ich will nie wieder diesen verschönenden Ausdruck ‚Muggelgeborene' in diesem Haus hören müssen! Diese Brut wird gefälligst als das benannt was sie sind: Schlammblüter. Ich will das jetzt sofort von dir hören!", schrie Mr. Black ungewohnt aufgebracht. Eine Ader pochte auf seiner Stirn.

Der etwa elfjährige Sirius, der kurz vor seiner Einschulung stehen musste, sah ihn nur stur an. „Niemals werde ich diese Beleidigung in den Mund nehmen!", schrie er zurück.

„Crucio"

Der Elfjährige stürzte hart zu Boden und wand sich brüllend vor Schmerzen. Doch sein Vater hob den Fluch nicht auf. Sirius warf sich auf dem Boden hin und her, als könnte er so dem Schmerz ausweichen. Dann versagte seine Stimme, sein Mund zum Schrei geöffnet, die Augen weit aufgerissen, erlitt er die unermesslichen Qualen, die schon einen erwachsenen Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben konnten, geschweige denn ein Kind.

Man sah einen etwas kleineren Jungen vorbeigehen, der Sirius ansah und hämisch grinste.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste der Mann den Fluch und ließ den Jungen nach Luft japsend zurück. „Sollte ich noch einmal dieses Wort hören, werde ich das gerne wiederholen", ließ sein Vater wieder gefühllos verlauten und ging.

Sirius blieb wieder einmal liegen, sein Gesicht tränenüberströmt. Verzweifelt schlug er immer wieder mit der Faust auf den Boden. „Verdammt", fluchte er. „Wie soll ich in dieser beschissenen Familie bloß überleben?"

Die nächste Erinnerung.

Gleis neundreiviertel, der Hogwarts-Express. Diesmal war sein Vater nicht zu sehen, nur eine Frau war in Sirius Begleitung, vermutlich seine Mutter. Sirius glatte, schwarze Haare waren etwa schulterlang, so wie man ihn in Hogwarts kannte.

Sie zog ihn zur Seite und wirkte einen Unauffälligkeitszauber über sie beide.

„Wehe du machst dem noblen Haus Black Schande, deine zukünftigen Kollegen in Slytherin wissen alle um unseren Stammbaum und unseren Status!"

Der Junge schnaubte nur. „Ich verabscheue dieses Haus und diese Familie", zischte er. „Ich werde sicher nicht versuchen, mich da auch noch einzuschleimen!"

Seine Mutter gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige links und rechts. Dann sprach sie einen Glamour-Zauber über die Handabdrücke und hob den Unauffälligkeits-Spruch auf.

„Verabschiede dich gebührend", zischte sie ihm zu und er küsste ihre Hand, danach gab sie ihm einen Kuss links und rechts auf die Wangen.

So schnell er konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Hogwarts-Express.

Nächste Erinnerung.

„GRYFFINDOR! Du miese kleine Ratte! Das wirst du büßen!", tobte sein Vater. Ohne ihn auch nur in den Keller zu bringen oder an den Zauberstab zu denken, zückte er die Peitsche und begann sinnlos auf den unvorbereiteten Jungen einzuschlagen.

Der erste brutale Schlag ging quer über die linke Gesichtshälfte sowie das Auge und platzte sofort auf. Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht, als er vor Schmerz und Schrecken aufschrie. So schnell er konnte bedeckte er sein Gesicht mit den Armen. Er ließ sich zu Boden fallen und krümmte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Sein Vater kümmerte sich nicht darum. Blind vor Wut prügelte er weiter, wobei die Kleidung zum Glück das Allerärgste abfing. Er begann auch auf ihn einzutreten.

Er schlug, bis Sirius besinnungslos zu Boden sackte, und selbst dann noch ein Weile weiter. Irgendwann drehte er sich um und ging.

Die folgende Erinnerung schien immer noch in den Sommerferien zu liegen.

Sirius stand an einem versteckten Waldteich und zog sich eben das T-Shirt aus, so dass er nur noch in Badehose da stand.

Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick von hinten. Sein ganzer Rücken war von schmalen, aber wulstigen Narben entstellt, darüber die noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunden und blauen Striemen.

Selbst seine Beine hatte es erwischt.

Dann drehte er sich um. Es war entsetzlich. Seine Brust war von Brandnarben übersät, als hätte man ihn über dem Kamin aufgehängt. An den Rippen noch die blauen Flecken von den Tritten seines Vaters.

Doch das furchtbarste war sein Gesicht. Es war kalt, wie man ihn im ersten Schuljahr nie gesehen hatte und im zweiten nur noch. Eine breite rote Narbe zog sich quer über seine Gesichtshälfte von der Wange bis fast zur Mitte der Stirn und das linke Auge sah blicklos irgendwohin. Die sturmgraue Farbe war einem milchigen Hellgrau gewichen. Auch auf der Iris war leicht die Narbe zu erkennen.

Er schnappte sich eine mitgebrachte Schere, einen Kamm sowie einen Handspiegel und setzte sich in das Gras.

Den Spiegel legte er sich auf die Knie, dann zog er mit dem Kamm einen ordentlichen Seitenscheitel auf der rechten Seite, so dass die nach vorne fallenden Haare seine Narbe verdeckten. Er setzte die Schere an und begann sie sorgfältig zu den Stirnfransen zu schneiden, die man jetzt an ihm kannte. Von der Mitte der Stirn gestuft bis zum Kinn, dann gingen sie in die normale Länge über.

Als er fertig war, wischte er sich die abgeschnittenen Haare aus dem Gesicht, stand auf und stürzte sich mit einem gewagten Kopfsprung in den Teich. Mit ausgreifenden Bewegungen schwamm er eine lange Strecke. An dem harmonischen Bewegungsablauf und dem Spiel seiner trainierten Muskeln konnte man erkennen, dass er das oft und gut tat.

Darauf folgte die Erinnerung an den Streit vor dem Zauber.

Schließlich regte sich Sirius mit einem Stöhnen und öffnete die Augen – wobei man ja wieder nur das rechte sah, auch wenn nun alle wussten, was mit dem linken war.

Er sah sich um und erblickte sprachlose, mitfühlende und entsetzte Blicke. Schweigend packte er sein Buch zusammen und verließ die Halle.

Einen Moment dauerte das Schweigen noch an, dann summte es plötzlich wie ein Bienenstock durcheinander. Niemand bemerkte dabei Potter, der heimlich aus der Halle schlüpfte.

Er vermutete zu Recht, dass Sirius an den See gegangen war und folgte ihm rasch. Er fand ihn am Ufer, versteckt zwischen Schilf und blieb ein paar Meter hinter ihm stehen.

„Sirius", sagte er leise. Der Angesprochene wandte sich langsam um und fragte irritiert: „Seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen?"

„Seit gerade eben. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir sehr Leid tut, was ich immer zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber wenn es dich interessiert kann ich dir auch erzählen, warum ich solche Vorurteile gegen die schwarzmagischen Familien habe", erklärte Potter bedrückt.

„Ja", zischte Sirius aggressiv. „Das würde mich SEHR interessieren."

Potter zuckte zusammen und begann dann: „Das zu erzählen fällt mir sehr schwer, aber es ist mir wichtig, dass du es weißt.

Ich hatte einen kleinen Bruder, zwei Jahre jünger als ich, den ich sehr geliebt habe. Was du wahrscheinlich nicht weißt, ist, dass meine Eltern erfolgreiche Auroren sind und schon damals waren. Wir Kinder lebten dadurch ständig in Gefahr, durch eine rachsüchtige Familie gefoltert und getötet zu werden. Daher erhielten wir schon ab dem Alter von fünf Jahren privates Kampf- und Verteidigungstraining mit Spezialgenehmigung des Ministeriums.

Einmal, ich war acht und er sechs Jahre alt, beschlossen meine Eltern auf Urlaub in die Alpen zu reisen. Sie streuten das Gerücht aus, dass sie nach Spanien gehen würden, in Wahrheit war es aber Österreich.

Dort verbrachten wir eine schöne Zeit zu viert. Eines Tages gingen mein Bruder und ich Erdbeeren pflücken, während unsere Eltern in der Nähe spazieren gingen. Plötzlich sah ich am oberen Ende eines steilen Stück Hanges ein wunderbares kleines Erdbeerfeld und sagte Harold, so hieß er, er solle unten warten, ich würde schnell nach oben klettern.

Was ich nicht wusste, war, dass es eine Illusion war, um uns zu trennen. Plötzlich hörte ich meinen Bruder rufen ‚Jamie lauf weg' und dann nur noch schreien. Natürlich lief ich nicht weg, sondern kletterte so schnell wie möglich nach unten und schlich mich an. Dort standen fünf Schwarzmagier im Kreis um Harold und hielten ihn unter dem Cruciatus.

Das löste so einen entsetzlichen Hass in mir aus, dass ich sie alle nur noch töten wollte. Ich sprang hervor und schrie ‚Avada Kedavra', was durch den Hass sogar klappte. Doch im selben Moment hatte jemand den Fluch auf Harold gesprochen und dessen Strecke war natürlich viel kürzer.

Der Magier brach kurz nach Harold tot zusammen, die anderen disapparierten rasch und ließen ihren toten Kollegen zurück. Da kamen auch schon unsere Eltern angelaufen, durch die Schreie alarmiert. Sie fanden mich tränenüberströmt am Boden kniend mit dem toten Körper meines geliebten Bruders in den Armen. Er war doch erst sechs und hatte niemandem etwas getan!

Seitdem bin ich härter geworden und habe einen unglaublichen Hass auf alle tatsächlichen und vermeintlichen Schwarzmagier. Dem bist leider auch du zum Opfer gefallen."

Damit schloss er seinen Bericht und Sirius sah ihn schweigend an.

„Das tut mir sehr leid….James. Ich hätte mit dieser Vergangenheit wohl auch so reagiert, vermute ich jedenfalls…", murmelte er dann.

James lächelte schwach und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Friede?", fragte er leise. Sirius schlug ein. „Friede!", sagte er laut und klar und lächelte seinen Schulkollegen an.

Dies war der Beginn der Ära der Rumtreiber, die Hogwarts prägen würde. Und der Beginn einer Freundschaft, die mehr war als nur das. Sie waren Brüder.

Das wurde vollendet, als Sirius mit fünfzehn von Zuhause floh und von den Potters als Sohn aufgenommen wurde.

6


End file.
